You bring me so much comfort
by Carla Radames
Summary: The battle against Jill had been a long and tough one, not just for Sheva and Chris, but for Jill too. It's hard to accept "it's alright" after you nearly killed your close companions. Jill knew everything she'd been forced to do by Wesker, but she just couldn't stop herself from doing these horrendous things. At least having the younger woman's forgiveness was at least a comfort.


Upon entering the next room they were met with Excella once again. Chris wasted no time demanding she tell him where Jill was. It was like trying to get blood from a stone with the arrogant woman, only now the cloaked masked figure suddenly dropped in on them, for hopefully the last time.

The masked figure fought the two as if it was nothing to her. Finally seeing a window of opportunity, Chris fired off a bullet as the woman advanced on him again. The bullet hit the mask, tearing it right from the strangers face.

She leapt back, dodging the pair's bullets with ease. Only then did she realised she'd been caught off guard for a split second as her mask was taken from her.

"Stop playing around!" Chris now warned, as he and Sheva kept their sights on the woman. "We want some answers!"

"You haven't changed," a familiar voice was heard from the first floor balcony.

The pair looked up to see Wesker. This surprised Chris as he always thought the fall had killed both his partner and Wesker.

"Wesker!" Chris glared, gun on him now. "You are alive."

"This is Wesker?" Sheva questioned.

"Well isn't this one big family reunion," Wesker smirked as he stepped down the steps to stand with the cloaked, unmasked figure. "I thought you'd be happy to see us."

"Us?" Chris pondered.

"So slow to catch on," Wesker taunted as he lazily reached out to pulled the woman's hood down.

Chris' eyes widened in shock as the woman raised her head, giving a threatening look at the ones in front of her.

"Jill!" he called out to her. "Jill. It's me, Chris."

"Are you sure that's her?" Sheva asked puzzled.

She didn't doubt him. She just thought it was strange that his partner was teamed up with his enemy.

"The one and only," Wesker smirked as Jill now threw off the cloak and ran at the pair.

She took Chris out first, slamming him to the floor before kicking the gun from Sheva's hand to then catch her in a head lock between her legs. Sheva was then thrown to the floor and Chris once again became Jill's main target. She held his arm against him, while her free hand was tightly held around his throat. If it wasn't for Sheva quickly recovering to grab her gun and point it directly at Jill, he'd be a goner.

This now brought Wesker into play to even it up a little. He sped over, knocking Sheva away from Jill with ease. Jill then knocked Chris back too.

"Let's get this out of the way," Wesker thought lazily, now holding up two fingers while looking amusingly at Jill. "I think the odds are fair two on two, right Jill?"

Jill said nothing, instead opting to take the pair on before she ended up facing off against Chris alone. Sheva was now stuck fighting Wesker of all people.

"Seven minutes," Wesker told them. "Seven minutes is all I have to play with you."

He knocked Sheva aside after dodging a shotgun blast to the face.

"We can't win this," she panted. "We need to hide."

"Follow me," Chris beckoned as he headed for a silver door.

Wesker was quick to catch on as he sent Chris flying through the air with the door.

"Chris!" Sheva yelled.

He groaned but pulled himself to his feet, well before Wesker advanced on him.

"Just stay out of his way!" Chris warned her through the earpiece.

"Are you alr..." her sentence was cut short when Jill gave her a surprise kick to the chest.

"Sheva!" Chris shouted out as Wesker advanced yet again.

"You should be worrying more for yourself, Chris." Wesker taunted.

Chris opened fire, but Wesker dodged with ease. This was far too easy and way too boring. But it had given Chris the chance to quickly run to catch his breath.

"Where are you hiding?" Wesker snarled at losing his prey.

Chris reloaded his gun before popping his head out round the corner.

"Ah!" Wesker smirked, sounding well pleased. "There you are!"

Chris took a deep breath before jumping out to rain bullets upon him.

"You've learned nothing, have you?" Wesker snarled as he sped over to kick Chris in the chest.

He went down coughing, a gasp soon escaping him as Wesker brought his foot down upon his already aching ribs. Damn, was he really going to go out this way?

Wesker looked down on Chris, who was trying desperately to push him off. He hadn't even noticed Sheva coming up behind him, what with being far too busy distracted with crushing Chris under his boot. And it was just that what collided with his head, Sheva's own boot.

He snarled as he turned, he hated being caught off guard like that. But thankfully their time had come to an end.

"Fortunately for you, playtime is over." He now recovered to give his usual smug grin before quickly heading for the stairs again. The pair quickly following, guns aimed right at him. "I actually expected more of a challenge from you, Chris."

"Hold it right there, Wesker!" Chris demanded.

There it was again, that damned smug grin of his. Sheva was the first to turn around to get the gun kicked from her hand once more by Jill. How could they have forgotten her?

Chris was the next to be brought down to floor level once again, being pinned roughly by Jill. He knew this was not his partner. There had to be something going on.

"Jill, it's me. Come on, remember. Jill Valentine!" Chris now tried to snap her out of it.

He felt his arm go slack slightly then his name being said by her. "C-Chris."

She stepped off him, now fighting with herself to take control.

"Marvellous. Still resistant even at an advanced stage," Wesker thought in amazement as he flipped open his phone to up the dosage on something. "I'll leave you two to catch up."

Chris quickly got to his feet, running over to Wesker as he stepped over to the lift.

"What have you done to her?" Chris demanded to know.

"Have fun watching Jill suffer," he waved him off as the lift doors closed.

Jill screamed out in pain, her hands now coming up to rip open the top of her suit. They saw it immediately. A red scarab had been placed upon her skin.

"What's that on her chest?" Sheva questioned.

"I don't know," Chris sighed. "But we have to get it off her."

Jill dropped to a crouch, hissing like a cat as she beckoned them over before jumping over the balcony.

"Ready when you are, partner," Sheva now gave the go ahead.

Chris reloaded his gun, giving a nod before thinking of a plan. "If I distract her, you think you could restrain her?"

Sheva looked to the woman below as she taunted them. "I'll try."

Chris gave her a pat on the shoulder for encouragement before taking the stairs just as Jill pulled out her guns.

"Shit," Chris backtracked, quickly ducking behind the nearest pillar.

Sheva took cover also, waiting until Jill had put them away to now run over.

"Jill, it's me. I don't want to hurt you." Chris tried to get through to her.

Jill fought inwardly. She could hear Chris' voice but just couldn't respond. She circled them both like a wild animal hunting its prey.

"Jill, stop this. I won't hurt you."

She stopped to quickly raise her hands to her head, crying out once again as she tried to fight off the virus that was controlling her. It was no good however, but it did help Sheva to grab her arms from behind.

"Quickly Chris!" Sheva called out, while trying to keep a good hold of Jill's arms tightly. "Try to take it, now."

Chris took up position in front of his old partner to reach out and grab the scarab. He tugged on it harshly, getting a cry each time he did so from the woman in question.

"It won't budge!" he growled. "And I don't want to hurt her."

"Then what do we do now?" Sheva asked, while still maintaining her hold.

"Maybe if I shoot it?" he thought.

"Are you sure?" Sheva asked worriedly.

Chris took a breath, trying to steady his nerves and aim. "Hold her steady. I don't want to shoot her."

"I can't," Sheva warned, trying her hardest to hold the feisty woman. "Chris, she's too strong! Ah!"

Jill threw her head back sharply, hitting Sheva right in the face. She let go immediately, staggering back a little as she tried to regain her vision. Chris was kicked in the chest, and so was Sheva.

He quickly pulled himself to his feet, narrowly missing another hit from Jill in the process.

"Sheva," Chris called, holding his hand out to her.

Sheva looked to him just as Jill come up behind him. "Watch out!" she warned, though it was far too late.

He found himself coming into contact with the harsh floor once again.

"J-Jill, don't do this!" he yelled after getting a good lung full of air.

She stopped as she cried out once again, hands coming to her head.

Sheva quickly jumped to her feet to run over and restrain the woman once again.

"Chris!" she called him over.

He stood and ran over shaking his head he now raided the gun. "I can do this," he reassured himself.

He took aim and fired. The bullet struck the hard casing of the metal bug, sending an electrical shock through Jill's body. Thinking it was a good time to grab it and pull, he got close to her again, but she kicked him away.

"Shit!" he huffed as Sheva helped him up. "Thanks."

"Looks like just shooting it doesn't do much," Sheva thought as she looked to Jill now climbing he pillar with ease before pulling out her guns again. "Chris!"

They both ducked for cover, waiting on Jill to drop back down.

"Jill, please. Listen to me," he tried again.

Jill fought with herself once more and Sheva took hold of her. Again Chris shot the device and then watched as Sheva quickly jumped up, taking hold of Jill's head between her legs before slamming her to the floor.

"Now try," she told him.

"I seriously hope she'll be alright after all this," he sighed as he straddled her, fingers now wrapping around the scarab once again to pull.

She cried out again, but still the thing wouldn't budge. Jill recovered to snake her way out from beneath Chris, who was actually ready for her attack this time. He rolled aside as she went to kick him, Sheva quickly doing the same thing.

"Jill, try to remember me!" he tried again. "I don't want to keep hurting you like this."

Sheva wasted no time running over to restrain her once again. Another shot to the device, another harsh throw to the stone floor, followed by the device finally slipping free. It took some doing. The tendrils seemed to have buried themselves deep under the skin.

Jill rolled over onto her hands and knees before standing, her hands were now on her suit as she continued to cry out before dropping to the floor.

"Jill!" Chris called out as he dropped to his knees to lift her up slightly into his arms. "Jill! Wake up!

Jill turned her head to face him, opening her eyes slowly she was met with a face she hadn't seen clearly in a long time. "Ah. Chris."

"I'm so glad to have you back," he smiled warmly down upon her.

Jill now turned to look at Sheva, who was looking quite worse for wear.

"I'm so sorry," she apologised. "I was well aware of my actions, but god I couldn't stop myself."

Sheva gave her a warm smile. "It's alright," she reassured.

Jill couldn't help but smile too. "Thank you."

She now pulled herself to her feet, with a little help from Chris.

"You need to stop Wesker," she reminded them.

"I'm not leaving you," Chris defied.

"Go. Stop Wesker before he destroys everything you've worked so hard to prevent." Jill forcefully snapped back. "Don't you trust your partner?"

Chris glared, taking one look at Sheva he then turned to the lift.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sheva questioned with Chris now out of earshot.

Jill wavered a little, still unsteady on her feet. "I'm fine," she lied, putting on her usual brave face.

Sheva had her doubts, but turned to head off. She stopped at the lift doors. Chris stood with an annoyed look on his face. Sheva knew how much Jill meant to him, but she needed them to leave her and carry on. If not Wesker would never be stopped. She headed on inside the lift, when Jill suddenly collapsed again. It was no surprise really, what with the serum pumped into her and the beating she'd taken.

"Jill!" the pair shouted in unison, quickly heading back

She was out cold once again. Leaving the pair to kneel by her side, Chris took hold of her once again with Sheva stroking back her hair.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"We can't leave her here," Chris frowned. "Not like this."

Sheva nodded with a sigh. Damn Wesker for all he'd done.

Chris gave his old partner a shake to try and wake her once again, but it was no good. The sound of someone heading their way made Sheva stand and take out her gun.

"Whoa! Hey, it's just me, Sheva." Josh raised his hands as he came to a sudden stop in front of them.

"Oh, Josh. Thank goodness it's you," she smiled as she lowered the gun.

"I'm so glad to have finally caught up with you," he chucked until seeing Jill on the floor. "Is everything alright?"

"No," Chris groaned. "She's been hurt pretty bad."

"I have first aid," he offered.

"It's not really that kind of hurt," Sheva corrected.

"Oh," Josh sighed. "Is she going to be alright?"

Chris now laid her gently on the floor again as he stood.

"Chris!" Sheva turned to him.

"Stay here with her," he ordered.

"But?" she countered.

"Just do it," he told her before adding. "Please."

She nodded as she kneeled down by Jill to then lift her head onto her lap. "Alright, but take care out there."

He nodded back, now looking to Josh. "Looks like you're stuck with me. Think you can handle this?"

Josh gave a grin. "I could do this in my sleep."

"Come on then," Chris beckoned before looking back at Sheva. "Look after her."

"I will," she smiled. "We'll meet up together alive, alright?"

"Count on it," Chris nodded as he stepped into the lift.

"I'll see you later, Sheva. I guess I'll have to meet Jill later," he sighed as he joined Chris in the lift.

Sheva watched the doors close on the pair before looking down on Jill. She was still out of it.


End file.
